


Reunión familiar

by HistoryISculture



Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Jim Gordon adopta a Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane.
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Ivy Pepper (Gotham)/Harleen Quinzel, Jim Gordon & Charles Brown, Jim Gordon & Harleen Quinzel, Jim Gordon & Ivy Pepper, Jim Gordon & Jervis Tetch, Jim Gordon & Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane & Bridgit Pike, Jonathan Crane & Ivy Pepper, Jonathan Crane & Jim Gordon, Jonathan Crane & Selina Kyle, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Pamela Isley & Jim Gordon, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Ivy Pepper & Bridgit Pike
Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762303
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

No era ningún secreto en Gotham que Jervis Tetch detestaba a Jim Gordon con todo su ser. Desde la pérdida de su Alice, Jervis había estado acechando al detective, a espaldas de Jonathan Crane, por supuesto. Jonathan, por muy independiente que fuera, por mucho caos y miedo que quería para Gotham, no toleraba que nada ni nadie hiciese daño a Jim Gordon. Tetch no podía entenderlo. ¡Ese hombre los tenía a todos engañados! Jim era una mala broma, no era ningún héroe. Jim había permitido que mucha gente inocente muriese, sufriera daños, se encaprichase con él, se obsesionase, lo tomase por un héroe, lo alabase. Sí, el Sombrerero estaba convencido de que Jim Gordon era Batman. No había más explicación.

Desde que se habían conocido, Jim había demostrado ser un personaje molesto, que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, conseguía derrotarlos a todos, salirse con la suya, encerrarles en Arkham y continuar siendo el héroe que Gotham creía que era. Por lo que Jim Gordon, vestido de murciélago, acechando las calles de Gotham, limpiándolas de maleantes, tenía mucho sentido en la mente de Jervis. Jim Gordon estaba tan loco como todos ellos y Jervis no entendía cómo nadie se daba cuenta.

Respetaba a Jonathan Crane con todo su ser, habían congeniado, eran buenos amigos y amantes ocasionales, a veces se ayudaban mutuamente en sus planes como El Espantapájaros y el Sombrerero. Lo único que detestaba de Jonathan era su constante parloteo y admiración por Jim Gordon. Hace años, Jervis no podía entender cómo un hijo de un policía podía convertirse en uno de los peores villanos de todos los tiempos, por lo que culpar a Jim Gordon por sus traumas parecía ser lo más lógico. Fue la primera y última vez que Jervis mencionó el tema y trató mal a Jim Gordon delante de Jonathan. Jervis recibió una buena dosis del gas del miedo, después, una semana de indiferencia de Jonathan.

Jervis tuvo que calmarlo, confrontarlo y pedirle explicaciones, porque no podía entender qué era lo que había hecho mal, en qué había ofendido a Jonathan. Con voz calmada y muy baja, Jonathan le había dicho lo buen padre que era Jim Gordon, ante el asombro de Tetch, el Espantapájaros no era conocido por ser sentimental, pero cuando Jonathan le contó las fobias de su infancia y cómo su padre probaba en él el gas del miedo, un gas que era sólo una prueba, Tetch se sintió enfermo, dolido, enfadado, en el nombre de Jonathan. El Sombrerero, secretamente, admiraba a Jim Gordon en cierto sentido. Porque por mucho que Tetch haya intentado arruinar la vida de Jim, por mucho que otros villanos lo hubiesen intentado, Jim conseguía vencerles una y otra vez. Por esa misma razón, Tetch se autodefinía como el principal villano de Jim Gordon, por mucho que le molestase al Pingüino y al Acertijo.

A veces, los hijos de Jim y sus parejas se reunían para ver películas y disfrutar de citas, actividades nada picarescas. Pero no podían estar constantemente batallando contra el murciélago Jim Gordon. Desgraciadamente, la única vez que Tetch, en una de sus reuniones de villanos propuso la idea, todos se rieron de él. Tetch no entendía qué estaba pasando, porqué nadie veía lo que él veía. Jim Gordon era perfectamente capaz de saltar de tejado en tejado y luchar contra veinte criminales a la vez, aunque el hombre estuviese cerca de cumplir sesenta y tres años.

-Repasemos las reglas otra vez. -dijo Jonathan.

-Nada de hipnotizar a Jim Gordon. -enumeró Jervis. -Nada de ser grosero con él, nada de interesarme por la vida de Jim Gordon para después usarlo en su contra, nada de dejar caer pistas sobre cómo sé que él es Batman.

-Excelente. -sonrió Jonathan.

-Sigo pensando que este plan es una mala idea, Jon.

Jonathan Crane debía de haberse vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba, porque no hay forma de que le hubiese propuesto a él, El Sombrerero, conocer a su padre, lo que se traducía en ir a una cena de Navidad familiar para que Jim Gordon pudiera conocerlo. Por alguna razón ajena a él, desde que Crane se lo había propuesto, se había empezado a obsesionar con la idea, las palmas de sus manos le empezaban a sudar por momentos y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quería causarle buena impresión a Gordon, porque una cosa era ser su enemigo mortal y otra muy diferente, decirle que estaba saliendo con su hijo y quería hacer las cosas como era debido. Se había estado acicalando, con un traje escogido especialmente desde hace semanas. No importaba cuántas veces Jonathan le haya dicho que no tiene importancia su aspecto, que sólo es una cena, Tetch lo sabía mejor. La aceptación de Gordon era necesario para que Jonathan y él estuvieran bien, significaba mucho para Jonathan y por lo tanto, también para él.  
Mentalmente había repasado todos los puntos débiles de Jim Gordon, en caso de que algo saliera mal. Quizás algún policía se le ocurriese pasar a ver si Gordon seguía vivo, porque iban a estar Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Luciérnaga, Kiteman, Harley Quinn, El Espantapájaros y El Sombrerero, todos cenando en la casa de Jim Gordon. Reunir a todos esos villanos era una receta para el desastre, sólo por haber aceptado, Jim Gordon tenía algo más de su respeto. Por supuesto, Batman no podría aparecer en esa reunión, porque estaría camuflado como Jim Gordon.

El Batmóvil no estaba a la vista, sólo el viejo coche de Gordon, pero Jervis tenía la impresión de que, si buscaba un botón escondido, el coche se transformaría en el Batmóvil. Gordon era astuto, pero él lo era más. Puede que Gordon hubiese engañado a todos sus hijos, pero no podría engañarle a él. El viejo y casi destartalado Cadillac era el Batmóvil. Fue Jonathan quién llamó al timbre, Tetch estaba buscando las cámaras que le indicasen a Batman que estaban aquí. Cuando la figura de Jim Gordon abrió la puerta, con su bigote postizo para disimular, Tetch se fijó en lo cansado que aparentemente parecía Gordon y en cómo había disimulado su porte para que nadie sospechase que él era Batman.

-Bienvenido a casa, Jonathan. -dijo Jim abrazando a su hijo. Tetch miraba la escena, algo conmovido.

-Tetch.-el apretón de manos que le dio Jim fue firme, al igual que su mirada. Eso fue lo que confirmó sus sospechas, Jim Gordon era Batman y acababa de descubrirse.

-Hola Batman, quiero decir, Jim ¿cómo estás?

Sí, ahora Jim Gordon sabía que él había descubierto su identidad y que no tenía ninguna intención de mantenerse callado. Miró a Jonathan, que estaba negando con la cabeza, después miró a Jim que parecía confundido. Ese había sido su gran triunfo. ¿Por qué sino habría diversión en los ojos de Batman si no era porque le había descubierto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Harley Quinn nunca había imaginado conocer a Jim Gordon como algo más que un policía, pero al ser la novia de Ivy y la mejor amiga de Selina, sabía que tarde o temprano habría una reunión con Gordon. No podía evitar estar nerviosa, supuso que era algo comprensible. La aceptación de Gordon era algo muy importante para Ivy y Selina. Harley sabía que, aunque no lo demostraran, la opinión de Gordon pesaba sobre ellas. Una opinión que valorarían. Los hijos de Gordon siempre estaban muy unidos, aunque todos mantenían su independencia, siempre se mantenían juntos. Como psiquiatra, había sido muy raro para Harley ver ese tipo de unión familiar, un lazo inquebrantable que ni siquiera Batman podía deshacer, un apoyo constante, una verdadera familia.

Harley les envidiaba. Había estado buscando ese tipo de conexión durante toda su vida, con su familia, sus relaciones, el Joker. Pero siempre había fracasado, porque el amor real era demasiado extraño en Gotham y más con su estilo de vida de supervillana. A veces la gente la miraba y se olvidaban que tuvo un doctorado en psiquiatría, sólo veían a una rubia con un buen cuerpo. Y ella les dejaba creerlo, para interpretar un papel del que ya se estaba cansando. Pero a diferencia de Ivy y Selina, Harley carecía de apoyo, a nadie le importaría si desapareciera un día. Si esto ocurriera con Ivy o con cualquiera de las hijas de Gordon, Gordon movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlas, recorrería todo Gotham y sacaría todas las patrullas. Y si le ocurriera algo a Gordon, sus hijas destruirían Gotham si era necesario, pero darían con él de una forma u otra.

Por eso la aceptación de Jim Gordon era tan importante, porque Harley no podía perder a Ivy y a Selina por no cumplir con las expectativas de Gordon. Por eso se había vestido formal para la reunión, evitando cuidadosamente el rojo y el negro. Sabía que Gordon sabía quién era ella, la había detenido muchísimas veces, pero no estaba asistiendo a la cena de Navidad de Gordon como Harley Quinn, psicópata. Era un recordatorio de que la doctora Quinzel dormía en su interior y podía despertar en cualquier momento, un signo de que todavía conservaba la cordura. No quería ofender a Gordon de ninguna manera posible. Voz calmada y tono suave, gestos educados y elegantes, sin bromas ni risas, salvo en los momentos oportunos, tal y como era antes, la doctora Quinzel.

Ivy la miraba como si hubiera enloquecido, no acostumbrada a su seriedad. Ahora era la doctora Harleen Quinzel, una parte de su personalidad que rara vez salía, porque en realidad ella ya no era así. Cuando trató a Ivy como paciente, lo único de lo que Ivy hablaba era de Jim Gordon y su familia. A veces con ira hacia ellos y adoración hacia las plantas, pero cuando Harley consiguió que Ivy se abriese a ella, de lo único de lo que Ivy hablaba eran maravillas de Jim Gordon y su familia.

Aunque ahora, sentada en el salón de Gordon, cenando con toda su familia, comprobó lo unidos que estaban realmente. El ambiente tranquilo y hogareño de esa casa, contrastaba con el frío e inhóspito hogar donde ella había crecido. Ivy tenía mucha suerte y Harley tenía la impresión de que a veces ella no se daba cuenta de ello o no sabía cómo expresar su agradecimiento.

Gordon era un buen tipo cuando no estaba persiguiéndola para detenerla, pero no podía guardarle rencor por hacer su trabajo. Pero la paciencia que estaba teniendo ahora, soportando el insoportable parloteo de Tetch, quien aseguraba que sabía que Gordon era Batman y que estaba de parte de una organización gubernamental para implantarles un microchip en el cuello que explotaría si no hacían lo que el gobierno quería, que se había convertido en el líder del Escuadrón Suicida y que se disfrazaba bajo el pseudónimo de Rick Flag. Esa bendita paciencia que Gordon estaba demostrando, no tenía precio y le decían a Harley que Gordon era un buen hombre, porque Tetch estaba carcomiendo la paciencia de todos los comensales, sobre todo la suya, pues era parte del Escuadrón Suicida. Pero Gordon no se había inmutado por ello, no había cortado la perorata de Tetch, ni le había interrumpido ni una sola vez, sólo le escuchaba con paciencia y lo que parecía ser diversión.

Jonathan estaba desconcertado, Harley podía verlo en su rostro normalmente apático. El Espantapájaros y El Sombrerero siempre iban juntos, era como Ivy y Harley o Selina y El Murciélago. Por lo que Harley sabía que Jonathan estaba más que acostumbrado a los delirios de su compañero, pero lo que Tetch estaba diciendo era ridículo. Harley conocía personalmente a Rick Flag y podía jurar y demostrar que no era Jim Gordon. Y Jim Gordon no podía ser Batman. La idea de que un hombre de unos sesenta años se pusiera a saltar por los tejados de los edificios disfrazado de murciélago indicaba que el señor estaba completamente demenciado y en muy buena forma física. Ahora bien, salvo que los músculos del murciélago fueran artificiales, Jim Gordon no encajaba con ninguna de las descripciones de Tetch. Pero Tetch debía de estar obsesionado con Gordon, aunque Harley no sabía qué personaje de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas representaba Jim Gordon para él. Parecía que Tetch lo consideraba una especie de Dios o algo por el estilo.

Harley miró a Jonathan y le hizo un gesto a Tetch. Por el ceño fruncido de Crane, Harley dedujo que él no sabía qué tipo de fantasía estaba viviendo Tetch, pero ambos sabían que, si no lo descubrían y cortaban rápido, Jim Gordon podría estar en peligro.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Harley?

Harley cogió su copa de agua, no queriendo beber vino para que Gordon no pensase que ella era una borracha. Tuvo que esconder una sonrisa, Ivy siempre estaba muy pendiente de ella, eso era algo que adoraba de su novia y que siempre se aseguraba de agradecerle a Ivy.

\- No pasa nada, Pamela, gracias por preguntar.

Ivy frunció el ceño, no acostumbrada de que la llamasen Pamela. Incluso en su época como psiquiatra, Harley siempre la había llamado Ivy desde que ella le dijo que prefería que la llamasen así.

\- Supongo que está tratando de impresionar, cariño. -dijo Jim Gordon. –Es algo natural cuando se conocen a los padres de los novios. No hace falta que sea tan formal, señorita Quinn, está saliendo con mi hija, es de la familia, puedes dejar de actuar cuando quieras. Buena elección, Ivy. Harley, tienes mi aprobación, puedes salir con mi hija, por favor, cuídala.

Y Harley, por primera vez en toda la noche, pudo suspirar tranquila. La calidez emocional y la aceptación que había encontrado en esa casa, era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Prometió que cuidaría a Ivy. No decepcionaría a Jim Gordon. Había una solemnidad en ese hombre que sacaba lo mejor de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Charlie Brown, Kiteman, nunca había creído que una mujer tan fuerte e independiente como Ivy pudiera fijarse en él. La mujer era realmente poderosa, imponente, impresionante. Podía encantar a cualquier hombre que desease con su perfume, Charlie nunca tuvo esperanzas para estar más de una noche con ella, menos aún conocer a su padre, del que tanto había oído hablar. Si Gordon pudo criar a una mujer como ella, tuvo que ser un padre increíble. Gordon ya se había ganado su respeto, casi instantáneamente, cuando Ivy le relató los horrores que tuvo que pasar al vivir en la calle y cómo Gordon cuidó de ella.

Aunque lo suyo era una relación abierta, Ivy pasaba igual tiempo con Harley que con él y él nunca había sido un hombre celoso, dejaba libertad a Ivy para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, él estaría a su lado por el tiempo que ella se lo permitiera.

Charlie estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para impresionar a Gordon y al ver a Harley haciendo todos sus esfuerzos y a Gordon aceptándola, Charlie sintió esperanza de poder ser parte de esa familia, algo que nunca había tenido. Observó a Bridgit y a Selina, ambas habían venido solas. Bridgit era la eterna soltera, siempre prefiriendo su soledad y el cuidado de su familia por encima de cualquier ligue, Selina apreciaba su independencia, aunque estaba saliendo con Batman, pero él no estaba allí esa noche, pensándolo bien no podía culpar al hombre, había demasiados villanos allí esa noche y aunque todos se controlarían por Gordon, no habría tregua si llegaba el Murciélago.

\- ¿Y Batman? –preguntó Charlie.

Selina hizo una mueca. Bridgit e Ivy fruncieron el ceño. Charlie sintió que acababa de meter la pata con esa pregunta. En su intento de hacer una conversación, había incomodado a las tres hermanas, una de ellas su novia. Charlie tendría suerte si no acababa durmiendo en el sofá esa noche.

\- Ocupado. –Selina era tajante sobre el tema. -No vendrá, pero envía sus saludos a todos los comensales.

\- Debería mostrar su cara. -dijo Ivy. –Así sabríamos que es de confianza.

\- Podemos dar un poco de miedo. -afirmó Jonathan. -Pero nos gusta saber qué clase de hombre sale con nuestra hermanita. ¿Tal vez le asustemos y por eso no quiere conocernos?

\- No la presiones, Jonathan. -regañó Bridgit. -Sabemos que quieres saber quién es Batman y no precisamente porque consideres a Selina incapaz de cuidarse sola.

\- Como siempre, tienes razón, Bridgit.-dijo Jonathan.-Todos sabemos que Selina puede cuidarse sola. Sólo tenía curiosidad por los miedos del murciélago. Debe ser un hombre con una psique realmente dañada si va vestido de murciélago combatiendo a criminales. Tal vez necesite un psiquiatra.

\- En esta mesa hay dos, Jonny.-dijo Harley sonriendo.-Puede que no seas su favorito, después de todo, él siempre viene a Miste mí.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Harley. Lo que no podemos negar es que Batman está pidiendo ayuda a gritos. -dijo Jonathan. –Como psiquiatra, podría recomendarle algunos medicamentos. Y no necesitaría quitarse la máscara para concertar terapia conmigo. Siempre les digo a mis pacientes que vengan a mi consulta como se sientan más cómodos.

\- Yo sé quién es Batman. -intervino Jervis mirando a Gordon de reojo.

\- No, Jervis. -le cortó Jonathan pacientemente. -Papá no es Batman.

Tras esto, se hizo un silencio en la mesa. La situación era algo incómoda. Papá. Jonathan acababa de llamar a Jim Gordon su padre, como lo hacía normalmente en las reuniones de villanos que tenían todos los jueves por la noche. Único día a la semana donde Batman podía descansar de perseguir a cualquiera de sus criminales, salvo el Joker. Charlie observó atentamente la reacción de Jim. Su sonrisa que hasta ese momento había sido casi imperceptible, ahora se vislumbraba con claridad. Su orgullo y felicidad en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento todos habían conservado las formas. Siempre llamándose por sus nombres, nunca por motes de cariño, salvo Gordon, aunque Charlie sabía que alguno iba a decirlo en algún momento de la noche, todos habían estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos para parecer formales, desinteresados, con contacto físico casi nulo, como si eso, a los ojos de Jim Gordon les ganase puntos. Si Charlie hubiera tenido que averiguar cuál de ellos sería el primero en ceder, habría apostado su dinero en Bridgit o en Selina, nunca habría pensado que sería Jonathan, porque de todos Espantapájaros era conocido por apenas sentir cariño o empatía. Fue en ese momento en el que Charlie se dio cuenta de lo unida que estaba realmente esa familia. Porque, mirando a Jonathan ahora, su expresión algo avergonzada, moviéndose imperceptiblemente en su silla, probablemente por incomodidad y, quizá, hasta miedo, Charlie comprendió que, aunque Jonathan quería a su padre, probablemente sus muestras de afecto habían sido escasas.

\- Hijo. -Jim Gordon se había levantado de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia Jonathan, quien evitaba mirarle. -No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Ni tener miedo.

La voz de Gordon denotaba diversión, pero sus palabras eran muy serias. Gordon apoyó una mano en el hombro de Jonathan, eso bastó para sacarle del trance en el que se había metido probablemente un acto reflejo para evitar las situaciones vergonzosas. Jonathan miró a su padre, esta vez ninguno pudo contener el afecto de sus emociones, el amor que se profesaban. Para sorpresa de Charlie, fue Jonathan quién abrazó a su padre. Todos podían ver a Gordon, su mirada conmocionada, su expresión feliz, su porte orgulloso.

\- Es un honor tenerte como hijo, Jonathan. -dijo Jim. -No olvides cuanto te quiero.

Jonathan estaba de espaldas a la mesa, pero todos podían verlo temblar visiblemente, tal vez estaba llorando, pero nadie quería hacer ningún comentario, ningún gesto que pudiera arruinar la situación. Charlie pensó que esta era la primera vez que había visto al Espantapájaros perder la compostura. Incluso como psiquiatra o profesor de la Universidad de Gotham, Jonathan Crane siempre había sido conocido por su porte firme e imperturbable. Los villanos de Batman no lloraban por nada, menos el Maestro del Miedo. Eran villanos, dueños de las calles, que se enfrentaban a las mafias, a La Liga y luchaban entre ellos.

\- Yo también te quiero, papá. -murmuró Jonathan. Sus palabras estaban destinadas a ser oídas sólo por Jim, pero todos las escucharon claramente.

\- De hecho.-dijo Jim con claridad, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Charlie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando llegó su turno. -Estoy muy orgulloso de todas mis hijas y de todas las elecciones que habéis hecho con vuestra vida. Un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijas, pero lo último que deseo es controlar vuestra vida. Estoy orgulloso de vuestras elecciones, de vuestras parejas, de que decidáis quedaros solteros. Estoy orgulloso de vosotras y nada va a cambiar cuánto os quiero y aprecio.

Ivy, Selina y Bridgit se levantaron y se unieron al abrazo. Charlie estaba conmovido, miró a Harley para evitar llorar, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada porque Harley ya estaba llorando. Jervis tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y por primera vez desde que Charlie lo había conocido, se quitó el sombrero, ofreciendo sus respetos a Jim. Así, Jim sabría que las intenciones de Jervis con Jonathan no eran malas, aunque continuase buscando a su Alice, nunca ofendería a Jonathan, su compañero y amigo, menos aun cuando tenía la aprobación de Jim Gordon, Batman, según Jervis. Al menos, eso fue lo que Charlie pudo leer en su gesto.

\- También te queremos, papá. -dijo Bridgit. En realidad, todas lo dijeron abiertamente.

Charlie esperaba que las futuras reuniones con esa familia no fueran tan emocionales, porque ya estaba llorando, aunque no le importaba, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar lo que la gente pensara de él. Todos lo habían aprendido, porque no puedes disfrazarte cada noche y ponerte un pseudónimo si tenías miedo al ridículo o al ostracismo social.

Pocos sabían que Batman estaba afuera, observando la escena desde una distancia segura, para que nadie pudiese vislumbrarle. No podía entender a esa familia. Podía entender el sacrificio que Jim hacía por sus hijas, ¿pero hijas sacrificándose por su padre, siendo tan independientes cómo eran? ¿Jonathan Crane sacrificándose por su padre, mostrándole afecto, protegiéndole? A veces, Batman quería que Jim viese con sus propios ojos todos los sacrificios que hacían todas sus hijas por él. Muchos días, se sentía como una niñera tanto para Jim como para sus villanos, en especial los hijos de Jim, porque tenía la certeza de que Jim tendría su cabeza como les pasase algo, de la misma forma que sabía que las hijas de Jim le matarían si a Jim le pasase algo. Incluso Selina sería capaz de dañarle seriamente si sentía que sus hermanas o Jim estaban en peligro. Batman lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones.

Para Batman, era más seguro permanecer en la sombra, sobre todo cuando sus villanos estaban emocionales. Aunque admiraba a Jim, Bruce sabía que no podría ir a ninguna cena familiar que Jim organizase, por mucho que a Bruce le encantaría asistir con Selina, valoraba más su cordura e integridad. No estaba preparado para tener ninguna charla de advertencia con sus villanos, mucho menos con Jim. Pero, sobre todo, Bruce jamás asistiría a esa casa de locos, había demasiados villanos allí y no se fiaba de ninguno, ni siquiera de Selina la mayoría de las noches. Su lugar era la soledad, la oscuridad de la noche. Él no era un hombre de relaciones.


End file.
